Godliness Wilson story
by Kaveryl35
Summary: Sonny's a Greek God, reincarnated nowadays. He needs to tell the person he loves the most the truth, Will. What will happen?


**This is a story I came up with... in my dreams, actually. It's nice reading, really. Hopefully, at least. Oh and there is some serious Mature Content down there, please skip it (if you don't want to ready guy-on-guy) when it sounds like there's going to be seXXX. Enjoy :)**

Will and Sonny have been together for some months now. Both of them feel like they may have found the one person they would like to spend the rest of their lives with, but before Sonny can tell Will how he feels, or even accept how Will possibly feels, he must let Will know his deepest secret, a secret no one but his family knows.

Sonny's a God, reincarnated.

Apollo, God of the Sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV)

Hi, my name's Jackson Kiriakis, but everyone calls me Sonny. Ironic, since the name was given to me because there were too many Jacksons in my 1st grade class. I am 23 years old, 5' 11'' (and a half), have messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and sunkissed skin coming from my Greek heritage, among other obvious things, of course.

Oh yeah, and I'm a God, a Greek God, to be precise.

What'd I tell you? Ironic.

So, you're probably wondering why am I not in a nuthouse if I say I'm a God. I would agree with you, I actually did, until I discovered my… abilities.

But everything in due time, too many worries in my head right now.

For now I just want to focus on the sleeping form lying next to me, snoring away with his head on my chest. My arm securely wrapped around his body and my fingers running through his dark golden hair.

I love this.

I love him.

Funny how I'm the God of the Sun, and nothing could ever compare to the warmth he makes me feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Will's POV)

Hi there, my name's William Horton. You can call me Will, everyone else does, except EJ, but the man's got some serious gangster formality to him so, nevermind. Uhmm… What can I tell you about myself? I'm 19 years old. I'm a student at Salem U… I have short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes…. I'm 5' 12''… uhmm…. And that's pretty much it. Oh, I have a big family, really big, actually.

So, I'm pretty much the average 19 year old.

Oh yeah, I'm also gay. Came out about a year ago, or so.

And I found myself the greatest guy in the world for a boyfriend. My first boyfriend, actually. He's name's Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis.

Greek boyfriend… not bad, huh? Not bad at all.

Met him about five months ago in Horton Town Square (yeah, my family goes way back with this town), we hit it off instantly, were friends for a while (2 or 3 days) before I asked him out on a date. Dated and became boyfriends for about a month before he told me, in the most romantic way ever (after our first time), that he loves me. I quickly replied wholeheartedly that I also love him.

Because I do, no matter how fast you may think it's all been, I love him. I truly love my boyfriend. I love everything about him, and one of the things I love the most is the fact that I have the right to, the obligation and the privilege of sharing a bed with him (and all the aspects that come from it) – right now, for example, peacefully sleeping next to him, with my head on his strong chest.

Between you and me, I think he could be the one for me.

The one I'm meant to spend the rest of my live with.

The one I **want **to spend the rest of my live with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV)

The day I told him I love him, was the best day of my life, especially because he told me he also loves me. However, what I put on hold when I decided to tell him what I felt now has to come out. He needs to know the truth about the person he loves. I need to tell the truth to the person **I **love.

See, my parents told me that the day I was born I was like any other newborn - gorgeous, plump and crying new baby, except what separated me from my three brothers: I was born in a dazzling, almost blinding bright light and once that light went out, another one began to shine. The light that came from my very own skin. _You were like a tiny, perfect little sun. _My dad always told me. No one could believe what was happening, thankfully for my family, homebirth was a huge tradition, even if my family has always been of very considerable means.

After a while, my parents tell me my "glow" went away. They were glad, because they weren't exactly able to show me off shinning like a firefly. Thereafter, I was like any other kid, great childhood, a little hectic adolescence once I discovered that I wasn't into girls, but a lot into boys. Parents were really cool, friends as well. Got a few guys to fool around with, never really doing the deed, but living my teen years.

That was until I was stricken with wanderlust and decided to take a break from it all, grabbed my bag and cash I had saved up for most of my young life and got to know the world I live in.

The experiences I lived, the people I met, the love and even the heartbreak I went through are always gonna be things I keep close to my heart, since they are the things that make me myself. Nonetheless, no place on Earth can ever compare to home. The day I returned to Salem, to my house and to my parents, was thrilling.

Even more so that leaving, it's the getting back that's exciting.

But, with time, I found that my house no longer felt like my home. Not because I didn't love it in there, because I truly did. I still do. It just never felt the same as it did once before.

And that's when I decided to start a life on my own. Investing what was left of my savings, obviously with a partner (Stefano DiMera's youngest son, Chad), we started our own business, a well-organized, customer-friendly coffeehouse located in the center of Horton Town Square cleaverly named (by me) **Common Grounds**. The only thing that was missing was my own place. For that I also teamed up with Chad and we both got a place for the both of us using what little was left after our investment and the first profit we made from it. Nothing fancy, a two bedroom studio apartment.

That's basically it. I had found my independency, a great ally and friend, my own source of income and a place which in time I'd be able to call my home.

That's when, of course, I found out that my home wasn't a place.

But a person.

My Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Wake up, sleepyhead'

I see his peaceful breathing is altered when his eyes start to open up, revealing the heart-stopping oceanic blue behind his lids.

'Good morning, honey'

His sleepy just woken-up voice has always been my downfall, what makes me all mushy inside, because that voice will always be only for me to hear.

I being to do what I certainly love most in the whole world (among a few other things, almost all which include him), be absolutely cute with him. I begin to nuzzle my nose against his scalp, softly rubbing it on his head, taking small sniffs of his shampoo and his sweet and virile scent. In return, he makes one of the lots of sounds he makes that I've fallen so in love with, in this case, his content almost purr-like sound.

'I love it when you do that.' He softly says, in the dreamiest tone ever.

'I love it when you're all cozy, warm and snuggly against me'. I whisper.

'I love you, Sonny.' He purrs.

'And I love you too.' I kiss his scalp. 'With all my heart.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV)

'Woah!'

The push and shove of rapid figure almost makes me fall on my ass, but thankfully he decelerated just in time to save the well-being of my behind.

'I'-m… so so sorry, dude.' I can hear the guy that bumped into me, but I'm too transfixed into his gorgeous blue eyes to formulate a coherent answer.

'That's a… that's al-alright. I was going too fast myself.' I say, looking directly at those sapphire orbs.

'No! No worries, it was my fault. I wasn't looking and I was in a ru-'. And suddenly he stopped. Like that, he just looked at my face. Staring at my eyes. Staring_ into _my eyes. 'Let's start over. Hi, name's Will. Will Horton.'

He extended his hand.

'Hi, my name's Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis.'

I shook his hand.

_I found him._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, what's the plan for today?'

Will asks from our bedroom, his almost appetizing naked body still sexily tangled in our sheets, while I'm half-dressed in front of our bathroom mirror shaving my morning scruff.

'Well, I'm on the clock until 1 o'clock, after that Chad takes the lead until 7, when he's off to a date with Abby, he asked me to cover for him. I hope you don't mind, hon?'

'No, not at all. But hey we can do lunch together, what ya think?' I hear him getting off the bed, his beautiful bare feet (not a foot person, but Will just drives me crazy, every part, even his perfect, long, slim and pinkish feet) stepping solidly against our hardwood floor.

'I would love that.' I say, already washing the remaining shaving cream off my chin and sprinkling some aftershave, when he waltzes in our bathroom, completely and gloriously naked, all 8 delicious inches of morning wood naked. 'I really, really love that'. I babble absentmindedly as I gaze at his standing lightly flushed prick.

'I would also love that,' He starts, putting his arms around the waste band of my sweatpants and resting his chin on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. 'You sweet, incredible, adorable horndog of mine'.

We both laugh, and he kisses my cheek.

'God, your aftershave drives me crazy.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK. I already know that today's the day. Today I tell him. Today I will know if he decides he can deal with everything and keep loving me by my side. Or decide that this is too much for him and leave… leave me without a heart, because he will take it with him if he leaves, because I will give it for him to keep.

Quite a day, huh?

At least, we had an incredible morning. After our regular lovey-dovey routine, I walked him back to our still warm bed and made fierce love to him, making him enjoy the feel of my cleanly shaved face on the soft skin of his inner thighs while my wicked tongue made him moan my name incredibly loud – like usual.

Worst case scenario, that's the scene I'll use every time I want to get off for the rest of my life. And don't worry, I'll never forget it. One of my many abilities is projecting scenes from my memory, kinda like a TV projector in my head.

But let's think positively.

If I tell him, and he decides to stay, I can ask for a union ritual and name us soul mates forever, lovers for always, together 'til the end. For better or worst. (I know it sounds like getting married, but the union established involving a God is something legendary, its bound cannot be broken, unless of course both souls and hearts no longer love each other, but that's something quite rare – unless that's what the Counsel told me).

So, positive thinking. I will have Will, my sweet Will, forever. I'll be his forever. And he'll be mine for always.

He loves me. He loves me. _He loves me._

Will loves me.

Positivity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My hands are sweating, I'm checking my watch almost every minute and I feel my stomach tying knots on itself.

It's five to one and Will's bound to walk through Common Ground's main door any minute now. I have decided that I cannot wait any longer, right now, right after we have dinner I'm going to tell the love of my life the truth, that I'm probably not even human.

That he has fallen in love with a God.

Please, please, please… whoever's listening… please don't let fate take Will away from my life. Give him the understanding, that inch of openness to let me explain what I am.

Great, I'm pleading a higher power when I'm a God myself. Hilarious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Next time we're here I'm definitely ordering the chicken'. Will tells me in his cute as hell, relaxed voice.

Well, that's what happens when a southern boy goes fancy with the tuna dish.

'I told you you could have mine, I don't mind eating that… barbe-stewed whatever fish dish.'

Will just laughs and shakes his head.

'I so have you wrapped around my finger, Kiriakis.'

_True_.

I grab his hand and softly peck his index finger's knuckle. 'Perhaps.'

His cheeks get that adorable blush they do when I'm completely unafraid to show him how much he means to me, how much I truly love him.

'You too, you know?' He tells me, looking down, shiest grin on his ruddy lips. 'You too have me wrapped around your finger.'

_I really hope so, baby. _

'I love you Will,' I say as I caress the back of his palm with my thumb, both our hands on the table. 'I really, really love you.'

'I love you too baby, like I never thought I could love somebody.' He says, obviously love-stricken.

'Will… do you want to get outta here and maybe… go for a walk?' This moment is too perfect for me to tell him now, besides there's too many people. I just can't do it here.

'I'd love that Son.'

Waiter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm telling him tomorrow.'

Having the Counsel listen to me is easier than I expected. Nowadays, they don't get that much action since there are still lots of God-reincarnations that are yet to be born, but since I was one of this generation's firsts, I think they got a kick out of my issues.

'Are you asking for our permission?' Dante, Hades in this life, never really liked the idea of me falling for a mortal. 'Because-'

'I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you because that's what was said to me when I was 18 and first met this Counsel and we talked about revealing who I was to a mortal'. I say, glaring at the new King of the Underworld.

'Ignore Dante, he's always been jealous of your love for young William.' Amore, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love's descendant tells me while Dante seems like a child scolded. 'And who wouldn't be? Your lover's the very definition of love everlasting. I can see that in his heart, he's so open to love, especially to loving you. Come, look.'

I walk towards Amore as she conjures up her crystal ball. 'You left your lover dreaming before coming here, didn't you?' I nod. 'Look at his dreams.' I'm reluctant to spy on Will's dreams, but curiosity would never let me go, so I look into Amore's shinning orb.

I see Will, or at least the back of his head. He's completely naked, lying on top of someone in a silk-sheet bed. I can see they're kissing passionately while Will's rubbing his lower half against his partner's body. If that guy's not me, they we've got serious issues.

My train-o-thought is cut short as I hear some serious moaning coming from the lovers.

'_Sonny, please.'_

Thank God. (Ironic)

'_Please, Sonny. I love you. I need you.'_

Will's words send chills down my spine, as I remember those words being whispered directly in my ear. What followed's also imprinted in my mind.

'_Sonny, make love to me, please.'_

I'm feeling quite uncomfortable listening and watching while Amore's starting to rub her legs together. _Oh no…_

A strenuous moan tells me that Will got want he wanted, and then Bruno (aka Zeus) stands up and kinetically knocks off Amore's ball.

'Enough with the guy on guy porn special.' Bruno says sternly. Had he not screwed his way through _every_ member of the Counsel and all the mortals he could, I'd believe he's uncomfortable with the guy-on-guy.

'Oh, come on Bruno! That's not porn! That's the sweet, pure act of love!' Amore defends.

'Be that as it may, this is not the Penthouse forum. This is a Counsel for Godly issues. And the topic at hand is Jackson revealing his nature to his lover. Jackson, I don't know what will happen with young William, but I do know that Amore's right, and it's obvious, even to any mortal that he truly loves you. Now, I must tell you that revealing your true identity and being rejected will have consequences on young William. We will have to erase every memory involving you. Do you understand?'

I hadn't exactly considered that, but _if_ Will does reject me, I think that he no longer being able to remember me is the best thing for his sweet heart. He won't yearn, he won't hate me.

He won't hurt.

'Sonny, may I have a word?' I hear a voice call out to me.

It was Ioanna.

Hera, Queen of Olympus.

Reincarnated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and I are hand in hand, walking calmly through the park in Horton Town Square. The feeling of joy running through my veins is something I've never experience before meeting Will. Is like knowing that for the rest of your entire life you're gonna be happy. Fulfilled. Complete.

Will's my missing piece. It's like that myth my dad used to tell me when I was younger.

About how the ancient Greeks were the mixture of two people, but the Gods felt threatened by this superhuman and decided to split them in two, separating what used to be a whole. He's my other part. I just know it. And what Ioanna told me verifies that our love goes beyond this world.

'Penny for your thoughts?' I hear Will's voice ask.

'Uhmm… nothing, just thinking.'

'Bout?'

'How happy you make me.'

He just looks at me, totally smitten look on his eyes. Sweetest grin in his perfect lips.

'I was thinking the same thing, you know.' He suddenly stops, turns to face me and cups my face. 'I've never felt this good in my life.'

He kisses me.

This kiss, could be a sweet beginning of things to come. Or the bitter memory of my last kiss ever.

'Will, I-uhmm…'

'Hey, look! Want some cotton candy?' Will asks gleefully, his youth and his innocence sizzling brightly.

Even though I was finally going to talk to Will, I decide to give him another moment together where everything's normal before I tell him. 'Sure, honey, whatever you want.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We're sitting next to each other against a tree in a private part of the Square. Will just finished the last piece of cotton candy and he's holding my hand while he lays his head on my shoulder.

'This is so incredibly nice.' He says. 'I don't want to get back to work… I have to be there in bout half an hour.' He pouts. I love it when he does that.

'That's OK, honey.' I have to tell him now. I can no longer tolerate the uncertainty of not not knowing whether we'll have a forever or not. As selfish as it may sound, I need to know if I'll have him for the rest of my life, and I need to know now. 'Will, I need to tell you something.'

Will barely lifts his head from my shoulder and asks what is it I need to tell him.

'First of all, I need to tell you that I love you, that I love you so incredibly much I know for a fact that I'd never felt this kind of love for someone before, and I never will again.'

I feel his smile and he pecks me on the neck. 'I feel the exact same thing Sonny. Thank you for saying it. I love you too.'

'That's not all.'

'Is not?'

_Please, don't leave me._

'Come here.' I say as I hug him tightly, he feels a little apprehensive at first, probably due to the surprise, but seconds later he's lax in my arms. It's now or never.

I see no one's around us. I can feel no one around us for some distance.

Knowing that my light's harmless to burn or hurt in any way, I begin to shine.

I begin to shine like the Sun I represent.

I shine brightly around Will and I.

I shine because he loves me.

He starts to feel uneasy, I can feel that. He lets go of our hug.

He looks at me. His confusion clearly tattooed in his face.

'Wha-what's going on? Sonny?! Are you shining?!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up alone.

Sheets completely messy due to the multiple turns and flips.

Coolness coming from them because of the sweat.

My clothes completely scattered around the room.

I miss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, we know you told him.' Bruno says in his usual monotonous tone.

'I did.'

'We saw how it ended.' Amore says calmly, obviously hiding her true feelings.

'I know.'

'So…' Dante inquires bitterly.

'He's here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Baby?'

Will comes in our room. Clothed only by an apron under which I'm sure he's either wearing boxers or going commando. The spatula in his hand tells me he's making us breakfast. _How freaking lucky am I?_

He grins at me, at how I'm completely unclothed, only covering my upper body with his pillow, my nose pushed against it as I inhale his deep and intoxicating scent out of nostalgia. Not waking up to him can do that to me.

'I made breakfast.' He says as he walks up to me, kneels, puts the spatula on my nightstand and starts to scatter small and candy kisses all over my face: he pecks my forehead, my closed eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my chin and, finally, my lips.

Thank you, whoevers listening. Thank you for the most amazing, incredible gift in the world.

My Will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hi.' Will says. The fear in his voice is apparent. 'I'm Will. I'm So-'

'We know who you are.'

'Bruno! Don't scare him, his heart's already afraid of coming out.' Amore scolds. She steps up to us, specifically to Will. 'Hello, Will. I'm Amore, Goddess of Love. I'm very much familiar with you. I have watched you for a long time now, you're mighty beautiful!'

'Hey! Easy, he's taken.' I reprimand.

'Oh relax, I know that. His heart has your name tattooed all over itself. I couldn't get the time from him, not without using my powers that is.' She says, as she winks at Will and leaves. I see that he's blushing. I need to start this off quick before it becomes too much for him.

'OK, guys, let us not make one on ones with everyone. I told Will the truth about me, about us. And he decided-'

'I decided to do what I was born to do: love Sonny until death.'

'Anyone said my name?' Dante comes in the room. 'Oh! Young William, what… great news to know that you decided to stay by Jackson's side.'

'Uhmm… thanks. Hades, I presume?'

'Reincarnated, yes.'

'OK, enough chitchat. William. I'm Bruno, you probably know me by Zeus. Jackson here decided to reveal the truth to you, and you made your decision. I must ask, are you going to stand by this decision?'

I see Will not hesitate by a single minute. 'I am. I am sure that Sonny being a God is not going to stop me from wanting to love him for the rest of my life.' Will giggles at himself. 'I actually remember thinking that he was too good to be just human, so knowing that he's a God's actually a little expected. Him choosing me is actually what-'

'Let me stop you right now, that's an issue that only concerns you and your lover.' Bruno says sternly. 'Jackson, Will has made up his mind. Anything you would want to say?'

I turn Will to face me. 'Will, now that you chose to stay with me, I need to tell you, or better ask you something.' He's staring intently at me, the nerves, anxiety and that touch of love in his eyes cradle me. 'When a God meets the person he's meant to love, he has the opportunity to unite both souls forever. It's called a union ritual. Please don't think about it as getting married, but it's kinda like that… but… I- well, what I'm saying…'

'Are you asking me to marry you?' Will asks, not at all wrecked as I thought.

'No! Well… I mean, it's **kinda**like marriage but-'

'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes. I don't care how it's called, it don't care what it is. I don't care what anything is. But if it means I get to call you mine for the rest of my life. Please! What are we waiting for?!'

I die of bliss a little inside.

He said yes.

I say yes.

Together, united.

Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Will's POV)

My boyfrien- soul mate, according to our new status, is a God. The living reincarnation of Apollo, God of the Sun. Well, it's not like it's a surprise. I mean, everything about him is so much Sun-like, he's warm, he's smile **irradiates **light, he's mere presence is luminescence, and the obvious: his body – apolineic.

It also could explain how I've always felt incredibly safe and protected when he's around.

My God… oh, that phrase will no longer have the same meaning. Anyways, I fell in love with a true God, and he fell in love with me. And we'll be together forever.

I sure know how to pick 'em.

He's asleep right now. Peacefully in my arms. After the… ritual we went through yesterday and the celebration here in our bed, I can see that he's spent. Looking upon him I still can't believe his mine. Forever.

He will forever be the sun that lights my life.

Besides, having a God as your soul mate has its perks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny's crowning just ended. He was dressed in white sheets of silk, draped over him like a true ancient Greek God. His bay leaf crown already bestowed upon the dark locks on his head. The huge smile on his young lips showing how he will be known as the reincarnation of Apollo. Looking at him like these is privilege enough. Strong sunkissed arms beautifully dressed in golden bracelets around his biceps. The contrast between the pale white and his muscled olivey dark-haired-sprinkled chest and his warrior like hairy legs standing out below the low cut sheets.

That image is going to be my mental screensaver forever.

Bruno announces that the union ritual shall now begin.

In a few minutes, that God right there by the name of Sonny's gonna be my… my forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'A God, he who controls the everlasting Sun, source of light and fire, desires to unite his soul with that of a mortal. Jackson, God of the Sun and William desire to be one soul, one body and one fate until the Fates say so no longer. Do both beings agree to this fate?' Amore asks us both.

'I do.' Sonny looks at me, the mere sight of him is something I'll always crave. 'Will, the day I met you I started living, I realized I was just an errant soul with no real destiny, no real life. That is until I you came into my life and you made sense of it. You made sense of me, because you're my other half. You're what makes me complete. Without you, I'm half alive. And most of all, when I told you who I truly was and you decided to continue loving me regardless, I found my true light. My true shine. Even though I am God of the Sun, you're the reason I shine. My shine is because and for you, baby. I may be a God, but for me, you're the only deity. You're **my **God.. I promise to love, cherish, protect and try every single day to make you love me as much as I love you, because that's infinity baby, and that's what you deserve. You deserve everything and beyond what I can give you. Will, my love, my one and only. I love you. I do agree for this fate.'

Damn you Kiriakis, only a God can speak such beautiful words. I love you too. I love you so much!

'Sonny, I don't know how to answer such incredible words. But I just want you to know that I love you beyond measure. I'm so crazy about you. I vow to love you unconditionally until the very day I leave this life. I vow to honor you, cherish, protect and give everything I have, I own and am to you. You're my only God. You're mine. And I'm yours. Forever. I do agree to this fate.'

That's it. We're together. United as one.

Forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks since Sonny told me his secret. Two weeks since I told him I would love him no matter what. Two weeks since we united as one. And only now does he figure to start showing off his powers as ruler of the almighty Sun.

'Projection, huh?'

'Yeah, projection. Kinda like a prism when it reflects light. It comes in as one, but leaves as seven.'

'Seven colors… you're telling me you can split into another seven Sonnys, all in a particular color?'

'Hahaha, not exactly, I can project myself seven times, but not in a particular color… think of it like creating seven copies of myself.'

'So, I can have eight Sonnys all to myself.'

Sonny does that exactly, creating seven identically beautiful, gorgeous and completely naked copies of himself in front of my eyes.

'That's kinda the plan baby.' The real Sonny says. 'We're all here to please you baby, we all live for you.'

All eight, completely undressed, Sonnys start approaching me, every single one with the same heart-stopping grin, they walk me back to our bed.

I'm in for some serious business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Sonny's POV)

I live to make Will happy. I vowed to do that. I live to love Will. I live to make love to Will, the very best of the best.

And what's better than an orgy between just Will and myself.

Myself eight times.

Oh, Will, my love, you're in for a treat.

Four Sonnys move behind Will, one of them starts suckling his earlobe from behind him, another starts kissing him deeply, Will soon lets go knowing that he's kissing me – or a part of me – and I can see how their tongues are dancing together. Meanwhile, another two Sonnys are slowly and seductively undressing my lover. One button of his shirt at the time, slow pulling of his zipper.

At the same time, the three remaining Sonny projections follow my command. To be visual pleasure for Will. One sits down on our loveseat, while the other kneels and begins to kiss him sweetly, and lets not forget about the remaining Sonny who's tracing butterfly kisses down the kneeling Sonny's naked back.

I can see how Will's eyes open and they open very wide when gets a peak of three Sonnys in the middle of foul play.

He's now only in his boxers, the two undressing Sonnys avidly staring at the obvious erection inside them, the other two sucking, licking and kissing Will's golden neck.

One of the Sonnys' hand makes its way dangerously close to Will's excitement. I stop him.

'I'm the one to do that.'

He just nods, and Will looks from the three Sonny's already in the middle of moaning due to blowing and rimming, to me. Blueish fire fueling his eyes.

He nods.

I remove the last piece of clothing from his perfect body, the crimson tip against the pale skin of his cock enticing me completely. The shiny beginnings of a perfect droplet of pre-cum making my mouth water. I want, no, I **need **him in my mouth right now.

And so I quickly peck his already swollen lips, refusing to let go of his bottom lip between my teeth, and my name my way down his amazing body until I reach my goal.

Pure. Heaven.

The taste of Will, salty, sweet, strong, virile and pure heaven.

I mentally make my projections get on fold: The three engaging Sonnys still filling our room with their own mischief, Will's eyes fixed on them as one devours the other's cock – kinda like I'm doing Will's – while the last makes sexy tonguing sounds as he probes and rims the sucker's puckered hole; Meanwhile, I command one of the three to take charge of Will's erect nipples, sucking, biting and pulling; the other, wrapping his arms behind him and leaving bite marks all over Will's neck; and the last one, doing exactly what one of the Sonnys' currently doing – rimming my love, opening up his rosy, puckered hole to take me, and only me.

I can feel how strongly Will's heart is beating as his shaft makes its way deep into my throat, I can feel it pulsate inside me. Getting hotter by the minute. I decide to step things up a notch and hollow my cheeks while I secretly use my heat power to increase his pleasure. That power I discovered fully by accident, but hell was it an _incredible_ discovery. His constant moaning is suddenly changed as I work that voodoo that I do do, I can feel how his body's almost giving up on him, how his knees' bout to give out, how his complete and utter orgasm is about to rip through him.

But not yet.

I stop.

They all do, except for the three lovers who have now changed positions to something a bit more cock-reveling. One's bouncing up and down the shaft of the sitter while the others standing, having his prick sucked rhythmically by the bottom.

Let us not kill the mood, right?

I command my projections to move Will to the bed, lay him down.

A fully flushed, erect and almost overloaded Will now lays on top a Sonny's chest, his hands teasing his nipples. The other two kneel on the bed, their erect dicks bouncing as they move and locate at each side of Will's head. They start kissing above him.

Will looks at me. Or well, stares as best as he can with his eyes halfway open by the pleasure overstimulation.

_Please_.

I lift his legs, I probe with my finger Will's already wet hole. He's ready for me. I'm so ready for him.

_Please, Sonny._

I locate my long prick barely touching Will's sphincter.

_Please, Sonny, make love to me. _

I start to push excruciatingly slow.

_Please, I need you fully inside me._

I cannot hold it anymore. I push all the way, his eyes shutting instantly close as he starts to moan uncontrollably at the sway of my hips. Will's nipples crimson red due to the teasing. The sloppy sounds of two Sonny's kissing above Will and the moans of the fucking trio at our left is the most amazing choir I hope Will will ever hear.

We keep going, just like we are, I can feel how Will's just at the verge. I try to real him eye slowing myself down. He opens his eyes at the speed change and he's met by the two leaking cocks in front of his face.

He takes them both in his mouth, the greedy man. This is his vengeance for the orgasm denial earlier. He sucks them both, then taking turns taking both in his mouth as he looks directly into my eyes.

I speed up. The sound of the moans at my left, and the muffled _screams_ coming from Will at my speeding are almost enough to overpower me.

But not now. Not yet.

Will shuts his eyes and withdraws both cocks from his mouth. He just starts to moan higher than ever as I fuck him harder than I ever have, hitting his prostate with every jab.

He's feeling it. The nirvana.

He tries to touch himself. I push his hand away. He groans, animalistically. I just increase his pleasure even more, his body contouring around me in response. Back arching so high I almost slip out.

Almost.

I'm so close, I cannot see straight, but my lover at the verge of madness, and myself seven times engaging in our sexual fantasy.

I can tell by the high moans, the deep crimson on Will's skin that he cannot longer take it. But just a little more.

_Ple-ple-a-se…_

That's enough, I tell myself. The little moan of pleading release pushes me over the edge. I fill Will up like I never have. I pump his whole body with my hot cum, there's so much I can actually feel it slipping from his tight hole.

I immediately start stroking Will's dark red prick.

Two strokes, and it's off.

Will contours, contracts, groans, _screams _as he curls into a tiny ball that's sprinkling sweet cum all over himself, myself and the room.

There's sooo much, and it tastes like ambrosia.

My ambrosia.

He stops.

His deep red skin starting to get its natural color back.

The projects are gone.

I fall asleep on top of him.

I cradle him in my arms.

He finds the strength to kiss my cum covered shoulder.

'I-I lo-love yo-' He mumbles.

'I love you-you too. Forever.'

I kiss a drop of sweet cum on his forehead.

I drift apart.

He blacks out.

I black out.

We love each other.

Forever.


End file.
